young_transformer_justice_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Arcee
Arcee (アーシー, Āshī) is the least physically-imposing of Optimus Prime's crew, and a former scout on Cybertron before the Great Exodus, but she's also Optimus's most reliable soldier, his go-to gal when he needs someone he can count on. Whatever she lacks in physical form she more than makes up for it in force of personality. She is tough as nails at all times, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of deactivation, not afraid to bend the rules every now and then, and seemingly never, ever scared. And while that is largely true, and makes her an incredibly dangerous opponent (especially in melee combat, her specialty), that force of will is also a bit of a front. The loss of a partner back on Cybertron rattled her, leading her towards a path of going it alone. And when she finally started opening up to another partner on Earth, losing him shook her to her core. To then be immediately saddled with the task of being the "guardian" for Miko Nakadai, one of the locals accidentally caught up in the struggle on Earth, well, let's just say she was less than thrilled about that. Okay, she was openly verbally hostile to her over the whole thing, but her loyalty to Optimus kept her from refusing the task. Like it or not, she's her guardian, and she's going to protect even life of other humans... with her own, if she has to. Slowly, but surely, Arcee is coming around again and facing her past demons. Jack's (Bulkhead's partner) and Miko's bravery and ingenuity even when in mortal peril is growing on her. Who knows. She might even make a good partner. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Sumalee Montano (English), Shizuka Itō (Japanese) Arcee is fast, smart, and always ready for a fight. Her blasters might not pack the punch of the other Autobots, but her incredible fighting skill more than makes up for anything she lacks in firepower. Arcee may be the most skilled fighter among the Autobots on Earth. She works constantly to keep her edge, knowing that one mistake could cost her and her teammates everything. Arcee's robot and motorcyle color is blue. In her vehicle mode, Arcee has a hologram named Sadie, who she rarely uses. In her robot mode, Arcee has small wings and a tire in her back . She has a built in bikini-like armor plating, where her midriff (belly) is exposed in the middle of her body. She has two gold color ridges along her face and hands. She has a small red colored circle on her head's helmet, which is there at most times. She transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of a blue motorcyle. Attributes: * Generates a subsonic pulse that reveals the location of hidden enemies. * A strike with both missiles from her Echohawk Bow delivers a powerful electrical shock to short out targets. * Provides a massive speed boost to vehicle mode. Gallery File:DarknessRising1-ArceeBike.jpg|Arcee's Earth vehicle mode. File:Arcee-Armor.png|Arcee in the Apex Armor. File:Arcee_by_axel_rosered.png|Arcee, during private hangouts with Miko. File:Arcee_by_axel_rosered_2.png|Arcee, during private hangouts with Miko (Alternate). Personality As one of Optimus' right hand soldiers of fellow Autobots, Arcee is very skilled in combat. When Arcee was trapped in the Arctic with Optimus, she suggested that they play a game called "who screwed things up back at base." This indicates that she knows how to make the most out of situations. When they were close to dying, Arcee placed her hand on Optimus' hand. This also shows that she can be very warm hearted and sweet at times. In Metal Attraction, Arcee indicates to always take point, even though she seems to be the third wheel at times. Besides her sweet side, Arcee can go head on in combat. When Starscream was about to terminate her, Arcee swung her blade on her arm at him so many times. In Orion Pax Part 1, Arcee came aboard the Nemesis and attacked the Vehicons. She kicked, punched and killed them without hesitation. This shows that Arcee is a true warrior inside and out. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Tailgate **Cliffjumper **Smokescreen *Alpha Trion *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet *Wreckers **Wheeljack *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus *June Darby *Jack Darby *Raf Esquivel *Miko Nakadai *William Fowler *Vogel *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family Neutral *Red X *Vince *Terra *Jinx Rivals *Megatron *Skyquake *Dreadwing Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream *Predacons **Predaking **Skylynx **Darksteel *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Gallery History Past During the Great War, Arcee was partnered with Tailgate. After one mission, she was talking to Tailgate over the comm when she was captured by Airachnid and taken for interrogation. She refused to talk, but when Airachnid revealed she had also captured Tailgate, she revealed she knew nothing, and Tailgate was killed by the Decepticon. Arcee was subsequently rescued by Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, though Airachnid herself escaped. Following the exodus from Cybertron, Arcee was investigating talk of a Decepticon operation on the deserted planet. Both she and Cliffjumper were captured by Starscream who needed them to decode a transmission. The pair were taken to Shockwave, who used a cortical psychic patch on Arcee, revealing the transmission was Optimus Prime's call to bring other Autobots to Earth. Learning that Shockwave had developed a space bridge that the 'Cons intended to use to invade Earth, Arcee and Cliffjumper teamed up to sabotage it, using it to land up on Earth just before it exploded. Soon after she arrived on Earth, Bulkhead accidentally stepped into some power lines. Arcee was impressed with the dance he did as a consequence. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Episode 20: Totally Weighing Arcee and Miko find energon and candy in a cave, when suddenly something makes them want to eat the energon and the candy as both equally addictive. A few hours later, Arcee and Miko finished eating only to discover that they are now fat, after all the energon and the sweets are also fatteners and a trap made by Airachnid who created the energon and the fat addictive sweets for two things, a defeat to his enemy Arcee and leave him in ridiculous as a fat robot woman, two to fatten Miko and eat her. But Arcee and Miko were able to defeat to Airachnid despite being overweight and gave Airachnid a teaspoon of her own medicine with the energetic enhancer and she ended up fatter than our heroines. Then Arcee and Miko took the antidote to return to normal and stop being fat. http://young-transformer-justice-prime.wikia.com/wiki/File:Arcee_by_axel_rosered_2.png http://young-transformer-justice-prime.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miko_by_axel_rosered_2.png Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Spies Category:Autobot Spies Category:Stealth Team Category:Second-in-Command Category:Second-in-Command Autobots